Alto, bonito, loiro de olhos azuis
by khaweye
Summary: O que incomodava Roy era que a descrição feita por Riza obviamente não se referia a ele. E, no entanto, ela se referira à criatura como "bonito"... RoyxRiza. Oneshot.


_**- Fanfic "**__**Alto, bonito, loiro de olhos azuis**__**", de khaweye**_

_**- (tentativa de) Humor**_

_**- RoyxRiza**_

_**- Rated T**_

_**- Fullmetal Alchemist não me pertence, e sim a Hiromu Arakawa. Não está se obtendo nenhum lucro com a publicação dessa fanfic :)**_

_**Nota da autora**__**: É, depois de mais de um ano sem escrever fanfics, achei essa **__**aqui num arquivo de rascunhos, quase pronta. Não tive mais tempo e paciência pra escrever no último ano, mas não tinha motivos pra não postar essa aqui, então espero que gostem :)**_

_**!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡**_

__- Alto, bonito, loiro de olhos azuis...

No meio da algazarra de vozes masculinas conversando animadamente no refeitório no horário do almoço, essas palavras ditas pela voz feminina e inconfundível da Tenente Hawkeye fizeram Roy Mustang se engasgar com a sopa que estava tomando. Breda, que há alguns segundos devorava o terceiro pão da refeição, olhou assustado para o Coronel que tossia incontrolavelmente, e tentou ajudá-lo dando uns tapas em suas costas. Aquilo só ajudou Roy a quase enfiar a cara em sua bandeja de comida com a força dos golpes de Breda. Falman se levantou, já preparado para aplicar a manobra de Heimlich, mas Fuery foi mais esperto e estendeu o copo d'água de Mustang para ele, que engoliu o conteúdo com grandes goles.

- Está tudo bem, chefe? – Havoc perguntou, sem realmente parecer tão preocupado.

- Tudo ótimo. – ele assentiu. – Mas falem mais baixo, por favor. Ou calem a boca, como preferirem.

Havoc arriscou perguntar o motivo disso, mas Roy já não estava mais ouvindo. Seu olhar estava direcionado a um ponto fixo atrás do ombro de seu Segundo Tenente.

Na mesa logo atrás de Havoc, Riza conversava com a Segundo Tenente Rebecca Catalina, que tinha sido enviada ao Quartel da Central junto com alguns outros militares em função de ajudar em alguma missão sobre a qual Rebecca não podia comentar. Mas missões secretas não despertavam o interesse do jovem Coronel quando comparadas à conversa que as duas estavam tendo, que só podia ser escutada por alguém que realmente se esforçasse para fazê-lo.

Ele podia ver claramente o rosto de Rebecca, mas só via a parte de trás da cabeça de Hawkeye, entre as cabeças de Havoc e Falman à sua frente. Talvez fosse melhor assim, pelo menos ela não poderia perceber que agora Mustang dedicava toda a sua atenção e sua audição aguçada para entender sobre o que as duas amigas conversavam. Mas não era preciso ser um grande gênio para deduzir o assunto a partir daquelas seis palavrinhas ditas por Hawkeye. O que incomodava Roy era que a descrição feita por Riza obviamente não se referia a ele. E, no entanto, ela se referira à criatura como "bonito"...

Começando a despedaçar seu pão com uma violência desnecessária, Roy tentou isolar os sons desinteressantes ao redor, como a conversa rotineira de um almoço dos subordinados em sua mesa, e se concentrar na voz de Rebecca. Lentamente, começou a conseguir entender razoavelmente o que ela estava falando.

- Não pode ser tudo isso que você está me dizendo se eu nunca o vi. – Rebecca respondeu num tom desconfiado.

- Mas é claro que você o viu, apenas não deu muita importância porque gosta mais dos morenos.

- E você, senhorita Hawkeye, desde quando dá preferência aos loiros? – Roy sentiu um friozinho na barriga, e sem tirar os olhos das duas, pegou sua tigela e deu um grande gole na sua sopa, mal-humorado. Loiros? O que havia de tão interessante em _loiros_? Morenos eram obviamente muito mais bem sucedidos com as mulheres, e não havia falta de razões para isso...!

- Você sabe que eu não tenho nenhum tipo de preferência, Rebecca. – um silêncio seguiu-se enquanto as duas continuavam a comer, e Mustang mal podia conter a sua ansiedade para que as duas continuassem a conversa. Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim que ela não tivesse preferências. Pelo menos ela não dissera que os morenos não eram seu tipo ou coisa do gênero. Só provava que ela tinha um tremendo mal gosto.

- Eu não entendo você, Riza. Tudo bem, o cara é um loiro bonitão, mas aposto que comparado com o... – Rebecca baixou o tom de voz, aparentemente com medo de ser ouvida. Funcionou: Roy não conseguiu escutar de quem ela falava. - ... ele não deve ser muita coisa.

- Só porque ele é moreno... – Riza comentou, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Mesmo que o cabelo dele fosse rosa, não ia deixar de ser uma tentação. – Rebecca falou, com um sorrisinho um tanto quanto atrevido.

- Não exagere.

- Ah, qual é, Riza! Não tem como resistir àqueles olhos puxados, os ombros largos, mãos grandes, braços fortes... E aquele olhar! Com o sorriso certo, não há mulher que resista. Nem mesmo você.

De repente, Roy começou a achar que conhecia o moreno em questão...

- Você diz isso porque não tem que ser a babá dele todo santo dia, Rebecca. Depois de tanto tempo, não restou nada ao que resistir, a não ser a vontade de atirar nele quando ele vai embora mais cedo pra se encontrar com aquelas... _mulheres_... – era impressão dele ou aquela última palavra tivera um delicioso toque de... ciúme?

- É impressão minha ou a minha amiga está com ciúmes? – Rebecca disse, provocante.

- É impressão sua.– certo, não havia sido impressão de nenhum dos dois. Aparentemente querendo mudar de assunto, ela continuou – Não seria saudável ter ciúmes do homem mais mulherengo do exército. E ele não precisa que eu o ache lindo e maravilhoso, você e outras tantas mulheres cegas já fazem isso o suficiente.

- Cegas? Acho que quando ganhou o seu talento de sniper acabou perdendo a habilidade de enxergar os melhores homens bem debaixo do seu nariz.

- Se ele for um dos melhores homens, fico com o talento de sniper, muito obrigada. – ela respondeu rispidamente.

- Você tem que admitir que apesar de um cafajeste, é bonito. Vamos Riza, não seja tão orgulhosa.

Longos segundos se passaram até que Riza falasse, com um Roy muito ansioso aguardando pela resposta da loira.

- Certo, ele é bonito. Superior à média. – o ego de Roy se inflou com a avaliação de Hawkeye. Com certeza ele não ficava atrás do loiro alto! – Mas o charme Mustang não funciona comigo.

- Shhh! – Rebecca trouxe um dedo aos lábios, e olhou para os lados para se certificar que ninguém tinha ouvido. Roy rapidamente baixou os olhos para sua sopa, torcendo para que Rebecca não tivesse visto que ele as espionava. Após alguns segundos, quando achou que era seguro, voltou a olhar para as duas. – Fale baixo, Riza!

- Como se já não estivesse óbvio de quem estamos falando, só pelo "vai embora mais cedo para se encontrar com mulheres" ou "cafajeste". Ou quando você começou a se derreter e babar com a sua descrição.

Desistindo de discutir com a teimosia da loira, Rebecca mudou de assunto.

- Certo, já vi que morenos realmente não te agradam. Sou toda ouvidos ao que você tem a dizer sobre o seu loirinho.

O coração de Roy martelou em seu peito, e ele começou a tamborilar os dedos nervosamente sobre a mesa, desistindo de enfiar mais comida no estômago já revirado de ansiedade. As ações incomuns de Roy fizeram seus subordinados o olharem de forma preocupada.

- Não é que eu queira algo com ele ou coisa do tipo. – Riza finalmente disse. - Mas é que ele... é atraente. Bem atraente. Pode ter uma ou outra coisa que não me agrada, mas mesmo assim...

- Se esse cara chamou a sua atenção, já é o suficiente para que eu acredite que ele vale a pena, Riza. – a moça sorriu gentilmente ao dizer isso. - E eu também não sou de ignorar um loiro desses. Mas... – o tom de Rebecca se tornou mais baixo, e ele teve que se concentrar ao máximo para poder continuar ouvindo-a. – Vamos ao que interessa, Riza. Você disse que ele é alto. E esse corpo todo dos ombros aos pés, como fica?

Rebecca soava muito mais interessada agora, assim como Roy. Inconscientemente, começou a se inclinar para frente, numa tentativa desesperada de ouvir melhor Hawkeye. A tentativa assustou Havoc, que se encontrava sentado na frente dele. O Segundo Tenente rapidamente resolveu sentar-se no lugar vago ao lado de Falman.

E agora o tom de Hawkeye se tornara mais baixo, finalmente num ponto da conversa onde era crucial que ambas não fossem ouvidas. Claro que elas não imaginavam que Roy estava escutando-as tão atentamente, pois o tom dela continuou audível.

- Não tem do que reclamar. Ele se mantém em forma. Braços fortes, ombros largos; ele é definido – ela soou constrangida com a expressão, mas continuou - e pernas acima do padrão. – o tom de Hawkeye era de embaraço, mas de certa forma satisfeito com a avaliação daquele maldito loiro "acima do padrão". Talvez aquele fosse ser páreo duro para o Flame Alchemist...

- Você parece ter pulado muita coisa aí. Entre a barriga e as pernas ainda tem muito o que ser... comentado – Rebecca emendou, com um sorrisinho safado nos lábios.

- Rebecca! – Riza elevou a voz, sem querer. Acalmando-se, ela continuou. – Estamos no refeitório. Seja discreta.

- Ah Riz, não seja sem graça. _Ninguém_ está prestando atenção. E vai me dizer já não fez uma avaliação minuciosa dessa "área"?

- Bem... – apesar de não poder ver o rosto de Riza, sabia que ela devia estar corada a essa altura da conversa.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. A expectativa de Roy aumentava a cada segundo. Foi quando percebeu que a maioria dos militares estava se levantando, pois o horário de almoço já estava chegando ao fim.

"Vamos Riza, vamos...", ele pensava, extremamente curioso. Ouvir Hawkeye falando de homens era uma experiência única, e ainda mais daquele assunto específico. Então quer dizer que ela ficava reparando nesse tipo de coisa, hã? Será que ela já havia feito uma avaliação minuciosa de Roy Mustang da cabeça aos pés?

"Mas é claro que sim", ele respondeu a própria pergunta mentalmente. "Eu não sou alguém que realmente passa despercebido nesse critério."

Voltando para o mundo de sua mesa, Roy viu que Havoc, Fuery, Breda e Falman também começavam a se levantar, com suas bandejas em mãos.

- Vai ficar aí, chefe? – Havoc perguntou.

Mas Roy não de seu ao trabalho de responder. Isso porque Hawkeye finalmente resolveu se manifestar.

- Talvez você mesma devesse conferir.

E dizendo isso, ela pegou sua bandeja e se levantou. Os olhos de Roy se arregalaram. Como assim "talvez você mesma devesse conferir"? Que raio de resposta era aquela? Ele queria detalhes... bom, talvez nem tantos, mas queria ter uma noção se o loiro era tão digno de atenção até mesmo naquele aspecto.

Rebecca também se levantou, e isso eliminou todas as esperanças restantes de Roy de obter uma resposta. Talvez se ele conseguisse listar quem eram os loiros altos de olhos azuis com os quais ela mantinha contato, talvez ele pudesse descobrir quem era, e se ele era páreo para ele...

Bufando, Roy pegou sua bandeja e acompanhou os seus subordinados, que já se encontravam mais na frente. Não tirou os olhos de Hawkeye e Rebecca no caminho. Percebeu que Rebecca também tinha uma expressão curiosa no rosto, e Riza mantinha um sorriso enigmático. As duas se juntaram ao grupo de Mustang.

Foi então que aconteceu. Riza aproximou-se de Havoc, que estava deixando sua bandeja com as outras, e Roy percebeu que o sorriso de Riza se modificara para um de satisfação ao conversar com ele. Ou era admiração? Talvez até atração? Os pés de Roy pararam subitamente de se mover, seus olhos processando a imagem do Segundo Tenente interagindo com Hawkeye.

Mustang nunca tinha percebido como Havoc era vários centímetros mais alto que Hawkeye. Nem como os seus olhos eram tão azuis quanto o céu, seus cabelos loiros somente um pouco mais escuros do que os dela. Nem como Havoc era um cavalheiro, retirando a bandeja de Hawkeye e em seguida a de Rebecca das mãos delas com delicadeza, colocando-as junto com as outras.

O sorriso de Rebecca também estava bem diferente: agora era de pura compreensão, talvez até de convicção. A Segunda Tenente bateu continência para os dois loiros, se despedindo de Riza. Mas antes que a amiga virasse as costas, Rebecca teve a oportunidade de fazer um último gesto para Riza, que ainda a olhava: deu uma piscadela significativa para ela, e fez um sinal de "o.k." com a mão. Lançou também um último olhar para Havoc, que se encontrava de costas, e dirigiu seu olhar num ponto bem abaixo do que era considerado decente.

Quando todos finalmente haviam deixado o refeitório foi que Roy começou a processar as informações enquanto depositava sua bandeja junto com as outras. Hawkeye e Havoc? O que ele deixara passar, como nunca notara aquela atração puramente sexual que ela tinha por Havoc? Como nunca a pegara avaliando o loiro da cabeça aos pés, quem sabe até se perdendo nos olhos azuis dele numa conversa ou olhando seus cabelos, fascinada?

Era uma facada nas costas. De todos os homens que Riza poderia achar atraente, por que tinha que ser justamente o único homem do qual conseguira roubar tantas namoradas? Por que justo ele tinha que roubar a única mulher que realmente lhe interessava?

Não pôde evitar dar passadas pesadas ao voltar para sua sala que compartilhava com aqueles dois loiros traidores. Os demais não-loiros estavam protegidos. Mas Havoc e Hawkeye... Ele encontraria um jeito de torturar os dois pombinhos. Mas pelo menos eles teriam um ao outro no processo, ele pensou com amargura ao entrar na sala e se deparar com todos os seus subordinados já de volta às suas devidas tarefas.

O ciúme, a frustração e a confusão que tomavam conta da cabeça de Mustang naquele momento não permitiram que ele notasse que um sorriso divertido surgira nos lábios de sua Tenente ao escutar de longe os passos pesados do seu superior...

_**!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡**_

- Ele chegou todo nervoso, Rebecca, ele só podia estar escutando. Perguntei pro Havoc e ele falou que o Coronel estava muito estranho durante o almoço.

As palavras da loira ecoaram entre as paredes do banheiro feminino, no momento ocupado apenas pelas duas colegas que se olhavam no espelho enquanto conversavam, apesar de já estarem perfeitamente impecáveis.

- Bem que eu falei. E não sei como o seu loirinho também não percebeu, Riza! Nós estávamos logo atrás dele...

- Ao contrário do "seu moreninho", o "meu loirinho" já é grandinho o suficiente pra saber que não tem nada que ficar escutando a conversa dos outros, e que se o fizer que seja sem ficar olhando descaradamente para a vítima. – ela respondeu num tom azedo.

- Calma, já entendi, não falo mais do seu loirinho então. – Rebecca disse, brincalhona.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com o Havoc, tem a ver com o Coronel se intrometendo...

- Riza, por favor! Um dos homens mais sexys do exército escuta a sua conversa e morre de ciúmes de um cara em quem você nem está interessada e você só consegue pensar na invasão de privacidade?

- Eu não acho que o Coronel seja...

- Certo, finja que Roy Mustang não é sexy, ou que não é o homem da sua vida, tanto faz. Mas é bom que você me convide pra ser a madrinha do casamento, pra eu poder apontar pra sua cara e dizer "Eu falei!" no altar, ok?

Antes que Riza pudesse retrucar, Rebecca lhe deu as costas pronta para sair do banheiro. Quando ela já estava com a mão na maçaneta, Riza se lembrou de outra coisa que precisava dizer:

- Rebecca, tem outra coisa. – a amiga virou-se para escutar. - O Havoc... eu perguntei, e ele falou que gosta das morenas. E que "aquela tal de Rebecca no refeitório" não era de se jogar fora.

- Hmm... acha que eu dou conta daquele loiro altão?

- Sem dúvidas. – Hawkeye respondeu, convicta.

Rebecca apenas lhe deu um sorriso safado, para em seguida virar-se novamente e sair do banheiro. Riza voltou a se olhar no espelho, vendo um sorriso se formar em seus lábios ao se perguntar se Roy estaria pegando pesado com Havoc naquele momento, na sala deles. Poucas tinham sido as vezes que ela tivera oportunidades como essa de assistir Roy com ciúme aparente dela, mas em todas ela podia afirmar que ele não tinha nada com o que se preocupar. Afinal, Riza nunca admitia, mas preferia muito mais os morenos. E havia um moreno em especial que ela nunca cansaria de preferir em todos os aspectos. Mas isso ela só admitiria no dia em que fossem para o altar juntos.

Dando por finalizada sua breve pausa no trabalho, ela lançou última olhada ao seu reflexo no espelho, e dirigiu-se à porta, para percorrer os corredores de volta à sala na qual, se mordendo de ciúmes, certamente a aguardava o "seu moreninho".

_**!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡**_

_**Adoro**__** escrever sobre o Roy com ciúmes :3 **_

_** Na época que eu comecei a escrever essa fanfic foi quando eu mesma comecei a reparar que o Havoc também não fica muito atrás do Mustang. E se os dois fossem de carne e osso, Havoc ia fazer bem mais sucesso, haha xD**_

_** Tá aí como "humor" porque eu não sabia mais como classificar, mas de qualquer forma espero ter causado pelo menos algumas risadas internas :)**_

_**Ah, por favor me avisem se acharem algum erro ortográfico ou gramatical, escrevi na versão em inglês do OpenOffice que eu nem sei se tem corretor pro Português (y)**_

_**Não sei quando ou se vou voltar a postar alguma coisa, então é isso, espero que tenham gostado e de qualquer forma mandem reviews, é fácil, rápido e de graça! **_

_**Anyway, tudo de bom pra vocês.**_

_** Beijos**_

_ •__**khaweye**_


End file.
